


SpidePool

by Yaoishipper44



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kidnapping, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoishipper44/pseuds/Yaoishipper44
Summary: This is a fan fiction where deadpool kidnaps Spider-Man aka Peter and the avengers saves him but what happens when they want to adopt the teen?The avengers don't know that Peter is Spider-Man yet in this fanfictionI don't own anythingSorry I'm bad at summaries





	1. Got You

Deadpool's (Wade Wilson's) pov

It was late at night, and I was at a bank planting explosives. I made sure the streets were abandoned because I don't want spidey complaining, and worrying about people that were caught in the explosion, no I want his attention on me and only me.

When I was done planting the explosions I walked out of the bank, and into an ally that was close by. I pushed the button that was connected to the bomb and smirked when the building was reduced to rubble, and all that was left to do was wait for my baby boy to come.

Spider-Man's (Peter Parker's) pov

I heard the explosion when I was ready to end patrol for crimes I groaned " why does something happen every time I'm getting ready to go home" I said to myself. I started to head to where the explosion was. When I got there I relaxed when I saw that no one got hurt.

I heard the faint sound of sirens far away I decided to let them handle this one besides there's no one to save. I raised my wrist, and was getting ready to shoot a web, but then my spidey senses went off, and before I could dodge whatever it was I felt a gun on the back of my head.

I was getting ready to kick the person but before I could do that I felt something slam against my head and then I felt myself falling to the ground. I then felt someone's hand grab me and felt my arms being tugged behind my back and my hands tied. I was then lifted by my waist and thrown over the person's shoulder.

I opened my heavy eyes a little my sight was blurry, but I still saw a blurred image of a pair of familiar red shoes and the first thing that came into my mind before I passed out was _fuck_.


	2. Can't Wait

Deadpool's (wade Wilson's) pov

I was heading to my apartment with my luggage on my shoulder as soon as I got there I kicked opened my door, and slammed it closed with my foot. I walked over to my worn out couch, and laid the unconscious spider on it.

After that, I walked over to the arm chair that was right next to the couch, and sat down with my right leg across the left, and turned on the tv, and started to flick through the channels. I got bored after a minute or so of this, and threw the remote somewhere.

I Looked over to where the unconscious Spider-Man was and reached over, and pulled the couch closer to me. I just stared at the masked figure wondering what his face would look like, especially what his cute little ass would look like with the spandex off.

My mouth started to droll at the image my mind made up of Spider-Man moaning, and weathering underneath me while I thrust into his tight little ass. I snapped out of my day dream, and focused on the real thing in front of me. I let my eyes wonder around his body, and let me tell you his suit does nothing to cover him up it fits his body perfectly like a second layer of skin.

I was going to wait until he woke up to force him to take off his mask, but sitting here staring it's making my hands twitch with the urge to take off his mask right now. I took a deep breath thru my nose, and let it out of my mouth I narrowed my eyes trying real hard to wait. After about a minute of waiting for him to wake up I threw up my hands up, and yelled out "fuck it."

I reached forwards to take off the mask, I needed to see what my baby boy looks like. My right hand was on his mask I balled it up into a fist, and yanked the mask off what was beneath the mask took my breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Spider-Man, deadpool, or Avengers 
> 
> Here is the second chapter I hope you guys like it, and thank you for reading, and sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes c:


	3. Awake

Deadpool's (wade Wilson's) pov

My baby boy was Pretty he had a mop of brown hair that looked soft to touch, flawless smooth skin, pink plump lips, I can't wait for him to wake up so I can see his eyes. I pulled off the glove of my right hand, and ran my fingers through his hair _I was right his hair is soft_  I sat there playing with his hair, "maybe I should of thought the knock him out plan through more" I said to myself.

Spider-Man's (peter parker) pov

_ugh my head what happened?_ I could only remember the explosion. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them from the bright light. I reopened them a little and waited for them to adjust.

I looked around with my eyes until I heard a high pitched squeal right next to me. My eyes widened when I saw DeadPool I suddenly remembered what happened.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to sit up, but I quickly realized my hands were tied behind me. I started to struggle to get my hands untied I grunted in frustration.

I stopped struggling because I started to get tired, and worn out, but when I caught my breath I started to struggle again. I didn't hear DeadPool get up and I didn't hear him say " stop before you hurt yourself baby boy." 

I did feel however when he sat on my chest I stopped moving and just stared at him with wide eyes. I flinched back when he reached for me. my eyes widened some more when he just started to stroke my cheek.

I stopped breathing when I realized something.....

My mask was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own deadpool, or Spider-Man
> 
> Here's this chapter sorry it was late, but I hope you like it, and thank you for reading I love you guys c: 
> 
> I can't make longer chapter since this story it already typed out on my WattPad account but I can Add two chapter every time I up date


	4. Interference

DeadPool's ( Wade Wilson's ) pov

I sat there straddling my baby boy feeling happy that I finally get to see his eyes, and I was not disappointed because he had the most adorable brown doe eyes ever. I also found his escape attempts to be cute, but his wiggling is starting to cause a hard problem down there.

I reached down and pinned him down on the couch to stop his movements. He looked up with his brown eyes wide and scared. I felt guilty, but satisfied I moved my right hand over to his face, I ignored the flinch he gave and stroked his cheek. I ran my finger over and traced his lips, but I pulled back with a yelp because the little fucker bit me.

I moved my same hand back to his face, and cupped his cheek instead. I lifted up my mask to go in for a kiss. I grabbed his jaw in a tight grip so he wouldn't bite me again. He tried to turn his head when I started to get closer, but he couldn't and our lips finally touched.

I moved my lips against his non moving ones I pulled away after a minute. I took my hand off his jaw, and trailed my hand down his chest that was still clothed in his suit _how the_ _fuck_ _do I get this thing off of him._ I stopped feeling him up to try and figure out how to take it off, but I just muttered a fuck it, and ripped the top off.

I heard him give a small hey in protest, and felt him trying to get his hands free again. I rolled my eyes and started to touch him again. I dragged my finger tips down his chest, and I felt him shiver. I smirked, and trailed my fingers back up, but this time I pinched his left nipple.

He let out a squeak like moan, and his back arched a little. I smirked and leaned down and licked the same nipple, " nng " I heard him grunt. I licked my way up to his neck, and ran my hand all the way down to his lower area.

I started to suck on his neck, and my right hand palmed his half hard erection, and brought it up fully. He started to make little thrusting movements to get more friction, and I heard small little moans come from his mouth.

I smirked and bit down softly at first on his neck, then I added pressure which he gave a scream out of pleasure. I removed my hand from his erection which he gave a little whine of disapproval. I grabbed the latex at his waist to get ready to tear it off, but my door crashed opened.

I looked up to see the avengers standing at my door I was getting ready to say something, but I felt pain explode in my lower region, I screeched and fell off the couch holding my balls, I looked over and saw my baby boy's left knee up from were he kicked me in the junk.

He then sat up with difficulty because his hands were still tied. He got off the couch and stumbled his way to the door, but when he stumbled past me I let go of my junk and grabbed his ankle which caused him to fall down on his face.

I dragged him to me by his leg, but before I got a hold of him I felt something go through my skin of my arm that was holding spidey's leg. I looked up and saw Clint with his arrow up. I was to busy trying to get the arrow out of my arm with my other hand, that I didn't feel someone take spidey's leg out of my grip.

I only realized he was gone when I got the arrow out of my arm, and saw Captain America holding him bridal style. I went to stand up, but Clint shot another arrow, but this time in my leg _' I'm so going to_ _un-alive_ _him when I get the chance.'_

I found myself falling down when I felt another arrow shoot in my kneecap " shit " I muttered. I looked up and saw the avengers leaving, with my baby boy being carried out by captain icicle. I growled when they left my apartment as I was pulling the arrows out of my legs there was only one thought in my head _I well get my baby boy back no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Spider-Man, DeadPool, or the Avengers
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I want to give credit to my sweetie pie because she helped me come up with some of the ideas. Thank you guys for reading I love you c:


	5. up To No Good

Spider-Man's ( Peter Parker's ) pov

I woke up in confusion, _that's weird I don't remember falling asleep_ I looked around the room I was in wonder where I was. I was scared out of my thoughts when I heard voices coming towards me. I sat up in alert everything that happened came back to me, my hands instantly came flying to my face and all I felt was skin and no mask.

I was freaking out on the inside, and my eyes widened even more when I also noticed that I was just in a pair of boxers. I started to look for a way out of here, but sadly I could not find a window to jump out of, an the doorway is were the voices are coming from. I was getting ready to get out of the bed when the door was thrown open reveling Tony Stark, Steve Roger, and Bruce.

They walked up to my bed with Bruce carrying a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. I looked at them in confusing _how the fuck did they know where I was,_ as if they knew what I was thinking Tony said " we were near by and saw the whole exchange we would of been there sooner but it took a few to figure out where Wade lived. "

I looked at all of them, and my eyes stopped on Steve who looked like he was having a battle inside of his head, when Tony caught on to what I was looking at. I saw him take Steve's hand and rub small circles on his knuckles. Bruce cleared his throat, and all of our eyes flickered over to him. He looked back at all of us, well more looked at Tony and Steve rather and said " well he does not have any injuries other then the bite mark on his neck, but it's already healing, and so are the bruises. "

I cleared my throat and all of the attention was back on me " um when can I leave? " I meekly said. They looked at me like I grew three heads, and I saw Tony smirk, and Steve smile while Bruce looked uncomfortable about what was coming next. I did not like the looks the three avengers had, especially Tony's that smirked told me he was up to no good, and I did not like where this was going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own spider-man, deadpool, and the avengers 
> 
> Sorry I took so long to update I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I love you guys and thank you for reading c:


	6. They are Crazy

DeadPool's ( Wade Wilson's ) pov

I sat in my arm chair thinking of a new plan to get my baby boy here with me since the avengers stole him away before we even got to the fun part, and got shot at in the process.

Spider-Man's ( peter parker's ) pov

They just kept on staring at each other, and it was getting on my nerves. I didn't like not knowing stuff and this right here I can tell it was something big, and they are stalling.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I scooted to the edge of the bed I was on and stood up, and started walking to the door " well I appreciate you saving me, and all but I really must make my lea-" I was cut off by me squeaking in surprise as I was lifted off the floor and put back on the bed.

I stared at them wide eyed I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping because it is starting to look like it. I looked back and forth between the three people. I heard Bruce cleared his throat and watched him walk out the door.

I looked back at them when I heard one of them clear out their throat I sat there for a minute before Steve opened his mouth and said " we would like for you to stay here for protection an- " he was cut off by Tony " don't lie to the kid, or sugar coat it " he said with a roll of his eyes.

I was starting to get confused, but either way I was not staying here it is bad enough that they know what I look like. The last thing I need is to stay here I can take care of myself.

I was so busy in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear what was said next " we want to adopt you and I am not taking no for an answer kid. "

I stared wide eyed at them like they were crazy _THEY JUST MEET ME WHY WOULD THEY ADOPT A RANDOM KID THEY JUST MET_ I yelled in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own deadpool Spider-Man, or the avenger 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I apologize for any grammar, or spelling mistakes I hope you like this chapter. Love you guys c:


	7. Please Be a Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the marvels characters
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes I made. Thank you for reading love you guys 
> 
> Since it's so short I'll be posting two more chapters today c:

Peter Parker's pov

I just looked at them like they grew three heads "why would you adopt a teenage boy you just met, and I don't think my aunt May will be okay with this " I said. It hurt me just to say aunt May she died from something that had something to due with her brain.

I got interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Steve start to speak " son we know that your aunt passed away " my eyes widened " you did a background check on me! " I shouted out.

I stood up from the bed but I got pushed back down by a hand pushing down on my shoulder by Steve. I tried to do it again but got the same result but this time he kept his hand on my shoulder.

Tony crossed his arms " we are not going to let a teen go out there in spandex and if that means adopting a teen we just met to keep safe then yes we will, and like I said I won't take no for a answer. "

I just stared at them and hoping that this was a joke until I heard a inhuman voice speak " master Stark, master Parker's room is finished" Tony just said a quick " thank you Jarvis. "

I felt the room was spinning and before I knew it everything went black and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and before I passed out I heard a shout of " Peter! "


	8. Not What I had in Mind

Peter parker's ( Spider-Man's ) pov

I was laying on something soft and I felt warm too so I snuggled into it, but reality came back and I shoot up fully awake. I looked around the room and spotted a window I crept towards it and started to open it, but I jumped up on the ceiling when I heard sirens go off.

I heard the door open _maybe if I stay up here they will think I am gone_ just as I thought that the same voice as before spoke " sir he is up on the ceiling. "

They looked up and saw me I just stared back at them. I heard a cough I looked over and saw Tony Stark holding a stack of papers " how about you come down and we can discuss the adoption, and before you ask no you don't have a choice in the matter you are going to live here. "

I sat on the ceiling crossed legged and my arms as I turned away my head away with a hmp _real mature Pete real mature_ I said in my head.

I heard a sigh " you do realize I can adopt you without you signing the papers. " I looked at him in disbelief I opened my mouth getting ready to voice that, but before I could he said " kid I'm Tony Stark what I want I get and believe me when I say I can have you as mine and Steve's son in a second. " I just stared at him _he is bluffing right?_ I asked myself.

I heard him sigh but I looked at him, he had a smirk on his face " have it your way kid oh and I expect you down for dinner you were asleep for a while, and don't make me come up here and get you, you might not like it " he said as he walked out the door.

I jumped down from the ceiling and walked back to the window that was now shut I heard some cackling before I heard Tony's voice from a speaker somewhere " and don't open that window again the same thing will happen. " I groaned and plopped on the bed _you know when I said I wanted to join the avengers this is not what I had in mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Spider-Man, deadpool, nor the avengers
> 
> Sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes, thank you for reading I love you guys c:


	9. Escape Plan

Peter parker's pov

I was laying in my bed face down on my pillow _if Mr. Stark thinks I'm coming down for dinner then He has another thing comin_ g I groaned thinking of my next plan to try and escape _maybe I can sneak out the front door when they go to bed._

I didn't hear the door open, but when my spidey senses went off it was to late because a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me off the bed. I struggled and squirmed to try and get free, but he had a tight grip, so I put my hands out and stuck them to the wall.

I heard the person behind me give out a grunt of frustration " really kid why do you have to be difficult and at this time to I'm hungry. " I rolled my eyes and shot back a " go eat then and let me go. " it wasn't a surprise when I felt myself jerk back from Tony trying to get me to let go of wall.

I heard him give a sigh and a " let go kid or I'm getting Steve up here " I gave a sigh of frustration and tried to kick Tony in the face all the while yelling out " LET ME GO YOU FUCKING TIN CAN. "I smirked in satisfaction thinking he was going to leave me alone so I can carry out my plan, but I heard a " watch your mouth young man " coming from my left I turned my head to see Steve coming this direction.

He reached out and got a hold of my wrists " LET GO OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE FOR KIDNAPPING AND ABUSE OF A MINOR. " I heard Tony snort my eyes twitched " you really think the cops are going to believe you when you call? especially when I have adoption papers with your name on it. " My eyes widened at that and Steve took that chance to yank my arms off the wall and we all tumbled to the floor.

I got up and and started to run but Steve grabbed me around the waist, and somehow positioned me to were I was over his shoulder. I lifted my head to look at Tony " w w what do you mean you have my signature, that's illegal you prick!!!! " I felt a light slap on my ankle and " language " come from Steve.

I saw Tony smirk " I told you , my new son , I have my ways. " I felt my eye twitch again when Tony added the words my new son. I banged my fist on Steve back " put me down now " I said as I kicked my legs out.

I didn't realize we enter the kitchen hell I didn't know we were in the elevator. I froze when I heard an amused laugh " looks like you got your hands full there Stark. " I turned and saw Clint with amusement shining in his eyes.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground and my eyes darted to the front door, but before I could make a move Steve put a hand on my shoulder and lead me to my seat that was between them.

I grumbled some colorful words but Steve heard me and flick my head and mumble out " language " I groaned and rubbed my head while sitting down in my seat between Steve and Tony. I looked at my plate and saw it was pizza and that's when I saw a lot of pizza boxes in the middle of the table.

I just stared at my pizza and waited so I can excuse my self _I'll pass it off as not feeling good._ I saw Tony look at me " you're not eating. " I glared at him " I don't feel well " I spit out. I smirked on the inside when Steve gave me a worried look I also cheered when he opened his mouth, but Tony cut him off  " nice try kid, but you're not getting off that seat until you eat. " I blew out a breath and crossed my arms and looked the other way.

I wasn't going to eat until I heard Clint laugh " wow food and a show I'm going to like this kid " I didn't bother to look and see if the others were here since I wouldn't be staying long. I shot a look at Clint and took a bite from my food and before I knew it I ate about three pieces and I was full.

I scooted my chair out and stomped into the elevator and when I got to my floor I stomped my way into my room and slammed the door shut. I dropped on my bed _all I have to do now it wait until they go to bed and then I can put my plan in motion._

Tony's

I smiled _this is going to be a fun night I'm not dumb kid I'm not called a genius for nothing._ I chuckled when Steve looked at me " what's so funny? " I kissed him on the cheek and smirked when I heard Clint yell out a playful yuck " you'll see capsicle. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the avengers, Spider-Man, or deadpool marvel does
> 
> I hope you like it and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes love ya guys c:


	10. Caught in The Act

Peter Parker's pov

My head shot up when I heard multiple doors shut. I smiled and quickly got up and shoved my feet in my shoes and headed for the door but I paused _I don't know where they put my suite_ I frowned at that and signed _I'll make a new one._

I pushed opened the door quietly and stuck my head out looking left and right. when I shall that no one was coming I walked out of my room and headed to the elevator _this is to easy_ I though.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the elevator dinged signaling that I have reached the floor I needed. I walked out and was heading to the door I was to wrapped up in escaping I didn't even see the two figures on the couch.

I did however jump and landed on the ceiling when I heard Tony say " and where do you think your going young man " with a amusement in his voice. I glared at him and dropped from the ceiling. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows " aren't you supposed to be in bed" I said and cocked my hip.

Tony raised his eyebrow and stood up " no but shouldn't you be in bed mister if I recall you have school tomorrow " I rolled my eyes and turned my head away and scuffed " I was going home. " I heard Tony give a snicker and held the adoption papers in front of me with my signature. I narrowed my eyes and lunged at Tony, but Steve grabbed me by the waist.

I struggled in his hold and tried to pry his fingers off my waist but when that didn't work I started to hit and kick at him, but nothing is working "LET ME GO NOW" I yelled as I tried to kick his legs with my foot. He started for the elevator as I was kicking and screaming. I shot out my hands to try to grab the edge of the wall to hold on to but Steve caught my hands in one of his hand's while still holding me by the waist.

I huffed in annoyance "THIS IS KIDNAPPING AND HOLDING ME HOSTAGE YOU KNOW." I didn't care if I woke up anyone at this point these people are nuts. I heard Tony laugh I glared at him and gave him the finger which earned me getting a light headbutt to my head in warning by Steve with a language attached to it.

I stopped my struggling as I grew tired I just stayed still in Steve's arms breathing heavy. My eyelids were fluttering open and then closing again I grew tired from the exhaustion and from the stress. I leaned more into to Steve's warmth and curled up as my eyes closed and I relaxed more in his hold, before I knew it I was asleep while cuddling up to Steve who was carrying me to my room _I'll complain and be embarrassed about it tomorrow_   was my last thought as I finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DeadPool, Avengers, or Spider-Man
> 
> Here is this chapter I hope you like it sorry it took so long, and I'm also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> I love ya guys thanks for reading c:


	11. Helmet Trouble and Stalking

Peter's pov

I woke up and looked at the clock that was besides my bed, and my eyes widened. I _'m going to be late for school!!_ I shot out of bed and ran to the closet that's when I stopped _wait I don't have any clothes here._ I walked back and just puffed out a breath of air _I'll just go in the clothes I slept in they don't small bad I don't even have my school bag_ I thought.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widened and I ran out of my room, and towards the elevator pressing the down button furiously trying to make it close faster. when it did I was hoping on the balls of my feet.

I rushed out when the doors opened. I wasn't looking where I was going and pumped into a hard chest I almost fell backwards, but arms caught me around the waist. I looked up and saw that it was Steve. I straightened myself up and tried to rush to the door, but a hand stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

I felt my left eyebrow twitch in annoyance I huffed and looked behind me to stare at Steve " let go, I'm going to be late to school. " I said aggravated I watched him pull something from his back and my eyes widened it was my school bag I grabbed it and mumbled a thanks. My head shot back up when I heard Steve clear his throat "come I'll give you a ride" I nodded my head and followed him into the garage they have.

I saw him walk to a motorcycle and grabbed an helmet I walked over and grabbed it putting it on my head. I was fumbling to put the straps on. I stopped trying when Steve started to adjust it for me I mumbled another thanks. Hey I may not like them but I still use my manners that's what my aunt may taught me.

I brought my leg over the bike and waited for Steve once he got on the bike and started the engine I wrapped my arms around his waist. He put the kickstand up and then we were off. It took only awhile to get to my school, but I wasn't late I hopped off the motorcycle and started to loosen the straps but huffed in frustration _come on Pete your smart but you can't get a stupid helmet strap off_ I thought.

I grumbled as Steve had to help me again I heard him chuckle and I glared at him, and turned around to head for school I stopped when I heard him shout "Tony said you can stay after school to hang out with your friends but text or call one of us to come pick you up, our numbers are in your phone." My eyes widened _TONY HACKED INTO MY_ _PHONE!!!!!_ I curled my hands into a fist and stiffly nodded my head.

I walked up to the school building and that's when I felt the stares and the heard the whispers I ignored them, but I shivered when my Spidey senses went off I looked around but saw no danger around anything.

I shook my head and walked into the school, but I couldn't shake the weird feeling that something was going to happen, something bad.

Deadpool's pov

I smirked as I watched my baby boy arrive at his school, but frowned when I saw that he was with capcicle, Ohh my bad I should tell you where I'm hiding well I'm in an allie from his school but back to the author's plot.

I smiled even wider when I heard what Steve said well knowing my baby boy he wouldn't pass up his time away from the Avengers. _I'll just grab him when his friends leave him for the night_. I giggled a little at my perfect plan Spidey well soon be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Spider-Man, DeadPool, or the Avengers marvel does
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think I broke the fourth wall right but it's my first time can be blame me c: but any ways I hope you like this updated and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but thanks for reading, and as always I love you guys guys c:
> 
> Sorry it took longer for me to update I had to dog, cat, and chicken sit and also train the dogs I was sitting


	12. Hang Outs and Taken

Peter's pov

I sat in my last class for today writing down notes that the teacher was putting on the board. I texted Tony that I was staying after school with my friends while I was getting my books that I needed for my next classes from my locker, I shut my locker and headed for my next lesson for today.

I put my hand on my face that wasn't writing and leaned my weight of my head into the palm of my hand. Me, MJ, and Harry are going to hang out after school, I think we are just going to walk around and talk or go to Harry's house.

I picked up my stuff when I heard the bell ring that singled that school was out for today. I walked to my locker and found MJ already there I smiled at her and put in my locker combination and put all my stuff in since I didn't have homework.

I shut my locker and leaned against it _I guess all we have to do is wait for Harry._ I looked over at MJ "so any idea what we are doing?" She pushed some hair behind her ear "your guess is as good as mine tiger." I smiled. I turned around when I heard someone yell our names "Pete, MJ." We walked over to Harry " hey har" I greeted.

We headed towards the front door. We chatted along the way as we followed Harry to his house when we reached his house Harry's father wasn't home. We walked to Harry's room and we just talked and made each other laugh. MJ had to go home early so me and Harry played video games we lost track of time as it was night.

I waved to Harry goodbye as I walked out the door. I walked back to school I stopped at the entrance way to the school before you actually hit school grounds. My finger hovered over Tony 's name on my phone I shrugged and decided that I was just going to go back to my run down apartment, but before I could pocket my phone back and start walking everything went black and I felt myself falling before I was caught and lifted. I heard someone say something but I couldn't make out who it was or what they said as I was drifting closer to unconscious I felt myself start to sway before I passed out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay school started back for me so much fun -.-
> 
> I don't own DeadPool,Spider-Man, or Avengers Marvel does
> 
> Here it is I hope you like it and so you guys can get to know me better we can do Q/A I'll answer anything you ask me so bring on the questions, you can ask me anything.
> 
> I love you guys thank you for reading


	13. Missing

Tony's pov 

I was sitting on the chair waiting for Peter to call, but I grew frustrated when nothing came not even a single message. I looked over at Steve, he was worried I stood up and ran my hand through my hair, and looked at Steve " I knew I shouldn't have let him go anywhere,but no I had to squash down that voice that said bad idea and go with it." I said 

Steve looked at me and stood up "maybe he is still with his friends" I just looked at him and said "at a 11:30 at night he still at his friends house? I think not, he probably ran off" I raised my voice a little and blew out a breath. 

I snatched my phone out of my pocket and started to mess with it.Steve looked over my shoulder "what are you doing?" he asked. I answered with out looking up from my phone "I put a tracking device in his phone I'm turning it on." Steve's head shot up to look at me, and opened his mouth getting ready to say something but before he could I got the tracker on and started for the door. 

Steve followed behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder to stop me "you should fly there it will be faster just in case he is trying to run away" he said. I nodded and got my suit on I walked back into the room to see Steve in his to. I raised my eyebrow, he picked up his shield "just in case of trouble." He said while walking out the door. 

When we got outside I walked with him to his motorcycle I watched him climb on it. I gave him a little peck on the lips before I took off and followed the tracking signal. When I got to where the signal stopped I landed on the ground. I raised my eyes when I saw it led me in front of his school. 

I heard Steve come to a stop behind me. I started to walk forwards when a dark object on the floor caught my eye. I crouched down and reached for it, When I picked it up I saw that it was a phone, so I turned it over and turned it on to see the familiar lock screen picture. 

I heard Steve walk up behind me as I stood up "what did you find?" he asked. I clinched my finger as I turned around and showed Steve the phone. I watch his eyes widened when he saw whose phone this belong to "Jarvis call the rest of the team and have them meet up at Peter's school now." I heard the familiar accent of Jarvis saying "they're on there way sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers, Spider-Man or, DeadPool
> 
> I promise this time I'm going to up date once every weekend and if I don't I'll update a chapter for every weekend I missed in one day 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes love you guys bye c:


	14. The Talk

Peter's pov

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a familiar sight. My eyes widened and shot up to the ceiling.

I looked around and saw that deadpool was sitting on a arm chair right across from the couch.

I could see the amusement on his face. I glared at him and stayed crouched on the ceiling.I started to dig through my pockets looking for my phone _crap did I drop it?_ I furrowed my brows and looked at the door then back to deadpool, _I think I can make it._

I stood up and and started for the door when I was half way there I dropped from the ceiling that's when I ran into something hard.

I looked up and saw DeadPool there with his arms crossed. I could see his eyebrow rise through his mask. I groaned and stepped back "what do you want" I grounded out through my clinch jaw.

I took a step back and crossed my arms a crossed my chest.

I saw him smile behind his mask and it made me uneasy. I didn't have anything to protect me with.

I turned my eyes up back to the ceiling. I bent my legs to get ready to jump back up on the ceiling, but a hand grabbed my arm before I can dodge it. I was dragged to the couch and roughly pushed down. I got ready to web him in the face, but before I could raise my arm up or even get my fingers on the my web shooters I heard a click and something touch my head. 

I raised my eyes to see what it was and what I saw made my eyes wide. He had a gun pointed at my head I gulped _why do I always get in these situations?_ I asked myself in my head. I was brought out of my thoughts when he started to speak "I just wanted to be with you baby boy is that to much to ask?" I raised my eyebrow _all of this to just to be with me?_ I licked my lips and shivered when I saw his eyes follow the movement. 

I took a deep breath "if you wanted to hang out then all you had to was come up and say so, not kidnap me for the second time in a row" I tensed when I heard him laugh as he pressed the gun harder on my head. "oh baby boy you're funny. I don't just want to hang out I want to do other things like take you out on a date and ravish you to." I gulp trying to thing of something to say.

I opened my mouth getting ready to reply but he continued "I want to make you mine and only mine, so no one else can have you." I let my eyes wonder around the room looking for away out or at least to get the gun to stop pointing at my head "usually people become friends before they start dating, or they just talk to get to know each other first, so how about we just take the gun away from my head and talk?" It was quiet now. I looked up at him and saw him thinking about it.

He was getting ready to lower the gun when the door was kicked in again. DeadPool raised the gun again but at the people in the door way, but Iron-Man blasted the gun away and Black Widow tackled him to the ground. I was grabbed and lifted up like a kid as we made it out the door. I looked behind me to see DeadPool glaring I shivered and buried my head in Steve's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DeadPool, Spider-Ma, or Avengers 
> 
> Sorry I know I owe more up dates then one I'm working on it trust me, it's just I'm starting to get projects in school now, and I have a job now also, but I'll try to update the rest of the chapters either Monday or Saturday.
> 
> thank you for reading I hope you like this chapter and sorry for any mistakes I made, love you guys 
> 
> If you have any questions for me ask me I'll answer anything, or if you just want to talk I'll be happy to have a conversation c:


	15. Cuddles and Bonding

Peter Parker's

I sat in Captain America's arms as he was carrying me down the stairs of the apartment when we stepped outside he put me down, but kept a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Clint, Sasha, Bruce, and to my surprise Thor _how come I didn't notice he was here earlier from what I heard he is loud._ They were all standing by the curb and when I spotted Tony he was talking to somebody.

I stayed standing next to Steve and when Tony was done talking, he came over and laid a hand on my head ruffling my hair around. I glared at him and slapped his hand away but to my annoyance his hand came back. I stood confused _how are we going to get back to the tower?_ I asked in my head.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tony speak "the car will be minute, but I had Sasha bring your motorcycle, so you go bring Peter home and we will catch up." I could tell Steve didn't like the idea of me going on the motorcycle, but he glanced back at the apartment where DeadPool stayed, and sighed in defeat. He grabbed my hand and tugged lightly on my arm to get me to follow.

He reached over the left handle to get the only helmet and put it on my head strapping it and making sure it was tight enough, then he helped me on the bike. He got on in front of me. He turned on the bike and wrapped my arms around his middle in a tight embrace with a my fist clinched on to his shirt. He made sure I wouldn't fall off before we took off. 

The ride to the tower was a little longer then it should've took because Steve was being careful and going below the speed limit with me riding in back, but when we got there he shut the bike off and kicked out the kickstand and we got off. He helped me take off the helmet and sat it back on the handle.

I started to walk back into the tower, but I gave a light yelp when my feet went off the ground and I found myself back in Captain America's arms. I froze in surprise before I came to my sense, but instead of trashing around kick and screaming I turned my head to face him and stuttered out a " I I c-can walk just fine you know." And all I got in return was to have Steve hold me tighter and pushed further into him. When we got inside he sat me down on the couch as he sat next to me, but that didn't last to long because after about a minute he was lifting up his arms and running his hands threw my hair checking for injuries.

He was still doing this and didn't stop even when the other Avengers arrived back to the tower I looked over, and saw that they had amusement dancing in their eyes. Tony came over and just when I thought he was going to help him he crouched down and started to help Steve with the search. I heard laughter from the other side of the room.

When they made sure that I wasn't hurt with me protesting from the over bearing touching I was left alone..... kind of Steve and Tony wouldn't let me out of their sight ,even when they changed out of their suits, which lead to me sitting in the middle of the couch between Iron-Man and Captain America with the other avengers either sitting on the floor or the chairs.

It was quite until Thor's booming voice said " so this is the man of spiders I have been hearing about, he is so puny. " my eyes twitched at being called puny. I shot my head to the left when I heard someone chuckling I narrowed my eyes at Clint

He took a deep breath "chill itsy bitsy spider he calls everyone puny." I was getting ready to snap back at him, but I was lifted up from under my armpits and I came face to face with the Asgard God. I started to kick my legs out. I saw him frown as he studying me "he nothing but child." He said it with a concerned tone to his voice, but the comment made me frown " hey I'm fifteen not a kid I'm a teenager, and could let the spider down he had enough man handling for one night. " I was put back down, but then I had an arm slung around my shoulder " in my book fifteen is still a kid, kid" Clint said.

I shoved him a little to get his weight off my shoulders and I got some help from Natasha with some complaints from Clint. I looked at Sasha and found out she was staring back at me. I raised one of my eyebrows as she stuck out her hand "welcome to the family kid." I twitched my eye but shook her hand.

I felt my Spidey senses tingle, so I pulled my hand back but she was quicker as I flipped over her shoulder. I landed with a groan I stood back up "why did you do that for!!!!" I shouted as I briefly heard Thor in loud voice say "don't hurt the puny spider." I also heard Clint chuckle I glared at them both, but Clint and Thor wasn't fazed " you know that glare just makes you look adorable. " Clint said in a teasing voice I was getting ready to shot back and retort, but Sasha stepped in front of me "you need practice on your reflexes and your close combat, if your going to being fighting you need to learn that in case your webs don't work, which I'll be teaching you after school and on the weekends, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." I just gulped and shook my head yes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder has I was tugged back down on the couch between Steve and Tony I was pulled more into Steve's embrace as Tony put his arm around me. I started to squirm a little in their embrace but it only tightened. I sighed as I went limp _choose your battles Pete you obviously not going to win this one._ I started to shut my eyes but I heard Bruce clear his throat I turned my head to look at him " Me and Tony saw your scores on science and we were wondering if you would like to join us in the lab some days? " My eyes widened in excitement as I shot out a quick yes.

I heard Tony give out a laugh "good and our first project can be to make you new suit." I looked at Tony " what's wrong with my old suite. " I said in defense because it took lots of work just to make that. Tony turned to look at me and gave me an are you serious look "kid your suite is made out of spandex everything is wrong with the suite." I just gave a puff of air _I'm to tired to fight I'll argue more about the suite in the morning._ As my eyes were closing I heard a Clint say "great another nerd." I started to drift off as the Avengers kept talking their voices soothing me to sleep.

I felt myself being picked up, which felt more like I floating as I was carried off somewhere which at this moment I didn't care where. I just snuggled in their embrace as I clinched my fists with a tight grip on their shirt. I heard everything go quite as I finally fell into sleep's clutches .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it took this long to update I had graduation practice and then I had to work or I had to plan my grad party and I still do, and I still have to come up with a grad gift for my best friend since I think the concert tickets I was going to get for her is sold out, but I should have more free time when all this passes.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter thank you for reading, I'll try to update again today before I go to bed love you guys c:

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Spider-Man, DeadPool, or Avengers 
> 
> I hope you like this fan fiction, and I'm sorry for the grammar, and spelling mistakes c:


End file.
